Junjou100 Entries
by Sauramora
Summary: Entries to the weekly challenges at junjou100 at LJ. New drabble: What first kisses mean.
1. No Regrets

**Title:** No Regrets  
**Pairings:** Miyagi/Shinobu, (Shinobu/OFC)  
**Rating:** G  
**Warning:** A tiny bit of Angst.  
**Word count:** 140  
**Challenge:** #01 – Wedding at **junjou100**. Counts to **25moments**'s prompt 'memories' as well.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura.  
**A/N:** Couldn't resist ... I apologise for any mistakes.

----------

Shinobu stood at the altar, watching his beautiful young bride walk down the aisle with careful steps.

He looked gorgeous in his dark groom suit, Miyagi thought.

Shinobu's face had a careful blank expression, that betrayed nothing to the onlookers – except to Miyagi, who knew Shinobu better than anyone else. Shinobu shared Miyagi's anguish, but nothing they could do would change anything. It was over.

Beautiful things never last. Even his relationship with Shinobu had met a cruel end. The thing was, even now, as he saw Shinobu turn towards the priest, his hand curled around the bride's, Miyagi didn't regret a thing. He wouldn't let a feeling such as regret taint the beautiful memories he had of their time together. Shinobu had taught him to treasure life, and that was a thing Miyagi treasured.

_fin._


	2. Next Week, Again

**Title:** Next Week, Again  
**Author: ****Saura**  
**Pairing(s):** Terrorist  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Challenge:** #2 Weather at junjou100  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura.

**Next Week, Again**

Shinobu was sure some huge force was against their happiness. Or they were just unnaturally unlucky.

Every time they decided to go out, something ruined their plans. Three weeks ago, Shinobu had fallen down a couple of stairs and hurt his ankle. Two weeks ago, Miyagi had to work overtime, and stayed at the university. Last week was Shinobu's father's birthday.

This week, it was the weather. Thunderstorm. Could this get any worse?

"Cheer up, Shinobu-chin. We can go next week," Miyagi tried to reason.

Shinobu watched the heavy raindrops as they hit their window.

"Yeah," he answered.

_fin_


	3. The Idea

**Title:** The Idea  
**Pairing(s):** Terrorist  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning(s):** None I can think of ...  
**Challenge:** #3 Blindfold  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

**The Idea**

It was just an idea, the blindfold. He wasn't going to discuss it with Shinobu, for obvious reasons. Even though he'd kind of bought the thing already and hid it under his heavy books. But he always tried not to think about it whenever he had Shinobu sprawled under him - or at any other time, really.

He fantasized about binding Shinobu to the headboard, having him blindfolded and completely at Miyagi's mercy...

Just when had Miyagi become such a _pervert_?

Damn it. He either had to talk Shinobu into doing it or he'd literally go insane. Whichever came first.

_Fin_

_

* * *

I hope you liked this drabble!  
_


	4. What First Kisses Mean

**Title:** What First Kisses Mean  
**Pairing(s):** Terrorist  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning(s):** None I can think of ...  
**Challenge:** #4 First Kiss  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

**What First Kisses Mean**

When did you have your first kiss? Do you remember? I don't, in all seriousness. I remember the person I shared my first kiss with, but not the kiss itself. I don't even think it was worth remembering, really. I'm sure it was too messy to be good, anyway.

For me, that first kiss didn't matter. It was the first kiss I shared with Miyagi that did. I still remember it, even with its imperfections – the kisses we have now are much more passionate.

You would be insane if you called that first kiss _romantic_, but important? Yes, it was.

_END_

* * *

_I hope you liked this. Leave me a review, please?_


End file.
